spinjitzu_the_lego_ninjagofandomcom-20200213-history
Lloyd Garmadon
Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is a Ninjago Minifigure first released in 2012, and has had six different variants including his Black Shirt and hood, ZX form, Elemental Robes, Gold Ninja, and two different Techno Robes. He is the Ulitimate Spinjitzu Master. Description ;Lloyd Garmadon Lloyd has short black legs, and a cape shorter than those that are used on taller minifigures. He has a torso, similar to that of Lord Garmadon's, with a small green 5 in the upper left corner of his torso. Lloyd has yellow hands and carries his father's golden thunder bolt from 2256 Lord Garmadon in 9443 Rattlecopter. He has a turn-around face. One is a happy face with a raised eyebrow, and the other is a nervous face. ;Lloyd ZX Lloyd ZX has normal green legs with black and silver printings, a green torso with black and silver printings, dark green arms and black hands, black gloves, a green hood with silver visor, titanium metallic armour and some back printing portraying his golden dragon symbol. He has the same head as his earlier version. ;Elemental Robe His Elemental Robe has normal black legs with gold and green printings, a black torso with gold and green printings, green arms and black hands, gold armour and a green hood with gold visor and the same head as his previous two versions. ;Ultimate Spinjitzu Master Lloyd ZX (Ultimate Spinjitzu Master) has golden legs with black and green designs that show his pants and green belt. His torso has similar gold,green, and black printings and his face is different than his other faces. His hood and visor are gold as is his armour. His face is golden with black eyes, and black eyebrows. His arms, hands, and skin are golden. ;Techno Robe Lloyd has a tan hair piece,a Green bandanna that covers his mouth. He has a yellow face with a angry expression. His torso looks like a mix of all 4 of his ninja suits and plain green legs and gold armor. ;Techno Robe (silver) Lloyd has the same, mask, face, and hairpiece. However, he is wearing silver armor. His torso has the same printings as the old Techno Robe, but the golden parts are silver and he's wearing silver chest armor. Background Lloyd was the son of Lord Garmadon and Misako, nephew to Sensei Wu and grandson of the first Spinjitzu master. In The Episode "The Green Ninja", Lloyd became the green ninja. A young, immature child obsessed with candy, Lloyd Garmadon attended the Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. Lloyd accidentally stumbled upon the Hypnobrai and their General, Slithraa, while running away from the ninjas. Slithraa mistakenly uses his mind control on himself when he attempted to control Lloyd but hit a block of ice that reflected the hypnosis, allowing Lloyd to take over the Hypnobrai army for his childish acts in episode 1 "Rise Of The Snakes". Slithraa's second in command, Skales, and the other members of the tribe were frustrated with their general forcing them to do childish deeds for Lloyd such as collecting all the candy in Jamonacai Village, and building a tree house. After a battle with the ninja, Skales and Slithraa had a battle in the "Slither Pit" in which Skales became general and Slithraa reverted back into his soldier form. The new general then banished Lloyd from their tribe, who left with a map that he had stolen from one of the Hypnobrai to find the other Serpentine tribes in episode 2 "Home". He succeeds at this by unleashing the Fangpyre, who helped him with many things such as creating new vehicles and almost turning Ed and Edna into snakes in episode 3 "Snake Bit." After being betrayed by the secret allegiance between the Fangpyre and Hypnobrai tribes, Lloyd decided to unleash the Anacondrai, but only found the last surviving member Pythor P. Chumsworth, who became his "best friend", to betray him. He was then rescued by the ninjas. In episode four "Never Trust a Snake", he chooses to help his uncle Sensei Wu, after being read a book also titled "Never Trust a Snake". The next day, Sensei Wu puts him up to prank the ninjas for today's lesson to show them the destructive power of rumours and that jumping to conclusion can only lead to trouble. Then Wu says that he misplaced his lesson book, but when Kai found the lesson book from Lloyd's pocket, he found out that he stole it. Then Lloyd says that it was a perfect plan until the ninjas had to mess him up, after which Cole closes the door in front of Lloyd in his room interrupting him. When Nya calls the ninjas to the HQ lobby, she talks about Pythor trying to get all five tribes united. This makes Lloyd feel guilty and he probably feels sad or worse in episode 5 "Can Of Worms." At the end he washes Zane's suit until it was no longer pink. Lloyd gives Cole a can of nuts to say sorry, but Cole says there is a bunch of toy snakes inside. Then he walks to the fridge and opens the fridge. When opened, a bunch of toy snakes pop out and everyone laughs, even Cole. In Episode 6: "The Snake King", he is taken into "babysitting" by Kai. When he drops Lloyd off at an arcade so he can look for Samurai X, he overhears Skales talking about a lost city. Buying a headdress, he follows Skales to the city, where he watches Pythor P. Chumsworth unite the tribes by defeating the leaders of the tribes using Sensei Wu's sacred flute. When he sees Pythor win, he drops his maracas (which were making the snake sound that made the other serpentine believe he was one of them) and is taken captive by the Serpentine. When Samurai X came to free Lloyd, she was not able to escape, she was taken captive by the Serpentine, and forced to fight the ninjas which the Serpentine were sure would come to save Lloyd. Samurai X pretends to fight the ninjas in a plan to save Lloyd, but instead she saves the ninjas and gets the golden weapons to give to the ninjas. Lloyd is still held captive in episode 7 "Tick Tock" and Episode 8 "Once Bitten, Twice Shy". In "The Royal Blacksmiths" the Serpentine use him to get past some traps in a temple so he can be freed, but because the fang blade was gone he was still imprisoned. In the episode "All of Nothing", Lloyd is forced to try to save the ninja after they were captured getting the Fangblades. During this, he trips on the Green Ninja Suit, rolling right into the Serpentine. Before he can be captured however, Lord Garmadon shows up with the Skulkin Army. In "Rise of the Great Devourer", he pilots the Bounty after Pythor tries to take the Fangblades. This meant Lloyd was tied to the training equipment and his mouth taped shut by Pythor. Eventually, he is freed, and warns the ninja. But he is too late. Afterwards, he pilots the Bounty (and the ninja) to Ouroboros. In Episode 18, "Child's Play", the four ninja are turned into children by Lord Garmadon, and to become adults again they must smell some "Tomorrow's Tea." However, when Sensei Wu, who has the tea, finds the small Ninja, they are at a comic book shop with Lloyd battling a Grundle, and have to also turn Lloyd into an teenager. In "Wrong Place, Wrong Time", Lloyd is training with a large arsenal of weapons. Later, Sensei Wu and the Ninja confront Lord Garmadon. Lloyd arrives on the scene and freezes the tip of the Mega Weapon. After the ninja go back in time, a wave of dark clouds looms over Ninjago City, and a picture of Lloyd from a portrait disappears, indicating that he is no longer with the Ninja in the present. His portrait later gets restored. After the ninja destroy the Mega Weapon, they are sent right back to training with Lloyd. However, due to the Mega Weapon apparently being destroyed, Lloyd has no knowledge that it ever existed. In "The Stone Army", at the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja are awakened by their alarm clock, Lloyd tiredly using his powers to break it. Sensei Wu comes into their room telling them that the Ultra Dragon made a mess outside, and the Ninja leave Lloyd to clean up the mess by himself, saying that having a Dragon for a pet takes a lot of responsibility. They ask Lloyd if his mom let him have a pet, to which Lloyd replies saying that he does not remember his mom because she abandoned him when he was young. One Stone Warrior toy slips out and Sensei Wu chases it down the hallway, though while smashing it, he runs into Lloyd's mother, Misako. When Lloyd exits the merchandise room, Sensei Wu introduces her to the Ninja. Upon meeting, Misako tells her son that she had her reasons for leaving, but Lloyd refuses to listen and leaves to another room to be alone. Misako finds Lloyd sitting at the edge of the bottomless sinkhole exhibit, to which she states that it is where she unearthed the Giant Stone Warrior. Misako explains that she abandoned him in order to learn everything about the Green Ninja prophecy, knowing that Lloyd would be the Green Ninja and wanting to stop him and his father from fighting. That it can work. The Stone Warrior rampages through the Museum and confronts the Ninja. They try to fight it off to no avail, and they are forced to flee the room and run through the Museum as they try devising a plan to defeat it. They stop inside a large room and close the doors, and as the Stone Warrior begins to break it down Lloyd suddenly comes up with a plan and tells the Ninja to distract it. Lloyd leaves the room and the Stone Warrior breaks in. Misako decides to help Lloyd by leading the Stone Warrior to Lloyd's location. After she meets up with him, Lloyd manages to trick the Stone Warrior into stepping over the fake floor paneling, revealing the giant sinkhole where it was unearthed. Once the warrior falls, Misako tells Lloyd that she is proud of her son. In "The Last Voyage", the ninja sail to the dark island on the flightless Destiny's Bounty. Along the way they run into a storm and the ship-eating Starteeth. When the storm passes the ship, which now is missing a rudder and and has a hole in the side, the ship runs ashore on an island with a prison tower. When the ninja get to the top, Dr. Julien greets them and takes them in. Later, the ninja sail further to the island of Darkness. In "Island of Darkness", Lloyd saves Sensei Wu from a Stone Warrior after they are spotted on the island. Eventually, he joins the four ninja in Cole's Earth Driller, to the mountain. The Stone Army catch up, so Kai tries out his Fire Mech, and uses it to take them to the Temple of Light. All four ninja place themselves where their elemental symbols are, with Lloyd in the middle of them. They all receive elemental robes, and fight off the Stone Army. In "The Last Hope" Garmadon uses a mech to disarm Cole's Earth Driller, and then Lloyd arrives to protect Nya, Misako and the ninja. He destroys his father's mech, severely injuring him, too. Lloyd attempts to summon the Golden Dragon, to defeat Lord Garmadon, but has no guts. They leave, with Garmadon's helmet. After that, they meet Sensei Wu at the celestial clock, and attempt to find the helmet's perch, to prevent the final battle, but General Kozu grabs it. Cole eventually retrieves it, and gives it to Misako. Unfortunately, they fail to place it on the discovered perch in time. Kozu laughs insanely, while a beam hits Garmadon's camp. The Stone Army kidnaps Nya, as the others fall off the cliff and into the ocean. Lloyd blames himself for this, because he didn't have the courage to summon the Golden Dragon. They walk back to the Bounty, while the Overlord presents his final gift to Lord Garmadon- the Garmatron. In "Return of the Overlord" Lloyd and the others intend to start the final battle and attack the Stone Army base, only to find it empty. They see the Garmatron's tracks and follow them. The group is attacked by Nya, who has been turned evil by Lord Garmadon, and the Ninja buy time for Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Misako to stop The Overlord and Garmadon. When they get there, they are too late to prevent Ninjago from being infected by darkness, by which the Overlord possess Garmadon and faces off against Lloyd. Although Lloyd puts up a stand, he is left with an injured leg and the Overlord escapes to Ninjago. In "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Lloyd encourages the other Ninja to continue the fight when the others give up. The Falcon guides the ninja back to the Temple of Light, where they discover the Golden Mech and Ultra Dragon returns to the ninja. The ninja return to Ninjago city, where they are attacked by the stone army. The ninja try to draw the Stone Army's fire, but evil Nya destroys the mech. Dareth finds the helmet of shadows, and calls off the Stone Army. The Ninja help Lloyd, who was injured in the last fight against the Overlord, but are each turned evil by dark matter. In the end, Lloyd challenges the Overlord and finally unlocks his full potential--the essence of Light--and defeats him. This cures Ninjago from darkness, and also purifies Garmadon of his evil. Reunited with his father, Lloyd and the others state that they'll be ready if evil strikes again. After the defeat of the Overlord, Lloyd flies above New Ninjago City on the Golden Dragon. Soon, the Overlord returns to Ninjago, and infects Cyrus Borg's computer systems. He plans to take Lloyd's powers, so he can escape with his own body. Notes * Lloyd ZX is the only ninja to have his armour in the titanium metallic color. * He is also the only ninja not to be released in any 2011 sets. * According to his Character Card, Lloyd's dominant element was lightning before he became the Green Ninja. *In the sets, Lloyd gained standard legs the second he became the Green Ninja, but in the T.V. series, up until "Child's Play", he still had his dwarf legs. * While in the physical sets his Spinjitzu Master variation headpiece is gold, in the show, it remains yellow. * He and Zane appear in the most 2014 sets. * In each 2014 set he appears in, he has a slightly different variation, generally involving his shoulder pads. All his 2014 variants come with a new face. * His name appears to be a pun from his father's name Lord Garmadon. *His shoulder armor in his first Techno-Robe variant is gold, but in the second variant his armor is silver. This is due to being nearly drained of his golden power by the Overlord in the "Rebooted" season and giving up the rest to the Instrument of Peace. * Lloyd is the only ninja to appear in more than one 2013 set. *Although, Lloyd's last name is Garmadon, it was Green in the Ninjago Exclusive Blooper Reel. Gallery of Variatons Lloyd_garmadon.jpg|Young Lego_Ninjago_-_Copy.png|ZX LloydGarmadonBook.png|Elemental Robes S99067_1.jpg|Ultimate Spinjitzu Master Lloyd2014.png|Techno Robes (Gold) Powerless_Lloyd.png|Techno Robes (Silver) Screen_Shot_2014-10-01_at_11.16.49_AM.png|2015 (Sleeveless) Screen Shot 2014-10-01 at 2.21.26 PM.png|2015 Appearances 2012: * 9443 Rattlecopter (Young) * 9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball (Young) * 9450 Epic Dragon Battle (ZX) * 9552 Lloyd Garmadon (Young) * 9574 Lloyd ZX (ZX) 2013: * 70503 Golden Dragon (Golden) * 70505 Temple of Light (Golden) 2014: * 70722 OverBorg Attack (Gold Techno Robe) * 70725 Nindroid MechDragon (Armourless Techno Robe) * 70728 Battle for Ninjago City (Silver Techno Robe) 2015: * 70749 Enter the Serpent * 70755 Jungle Raider Television Series * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Ninja Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Element: Fire Category:Element: Lightning Category:Element: Ice Category:Element: Earth